I like you
by DarkHime213
Summary: Something cute that refuse to let me sleep until I typed it up and then took a mind of its own. Please enjoy


Both men tumbled back into the apartment. They were ripping at there tux trying to pry them off.  
"How are you holding up Senpai?" His breath got stuck in his throat as he watches Souichi slowly remove his jacket and soft pink button up top.  
"Morinaga." He snapped back realizing Senpai was calling for him. "Stop spacing out you big idiot. Now hurry up and get undress."  
"Wha"  
"So I can pack our suit idiot. We have to have them sent to the cleaner tomorrow so we can use them again for the photo shoot." Morinaga nodded understanding but also too afraid to speak. "Ow"  
"Senpai what's wrong?" His voice was almost a whisper. There Souichi stands only dressed in knee-high socks, form-fitting boxers, and a black tank top. "Um, Senpai is something wrong?"  
"Yeah, my back is killing me. What about you?"  
"Me um I'm fine just a little tired. If you want, I can give you a back rub Senpai." He was more than willing to relieve some pain from him.  
"I'm fine for now." Souichi lays on the couch halfway dozing off. "Let's make today a lazy day Morinaga. What do you say?" Tetsuhiro went to speak but could only give a hard yawn as a reply. "Yeah, I agree."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey, Morinaga wake up." Tetsuhiro awoke feeling a hand gently shack him. "Morinaga comes on you need to get to bed."  
"Why" Tetsuhiro stops speaking abruptly. His throat ached terribly and speaking made him feel as if he just swallowed glass. "Ow."  
"Don't speak stupid you're sick." Souichi groaned. "I should have made sure we went to bed. My fault sorry." That surprised Tetsuhiro. Senpai never apologies.  
"Hey Senpai."  
"Don't speak idiot. I'll make you some tea but for now, get to bed." Tetsuhiro goes to try again but Souichi glare does its job and he marches to bed.  
The covers felt nice and soft. He did fell a little hot but didn't want to upset Souichi more than he already had. He rested his eyes for what felt like a moment but opened them to see the sun had risen. He tried to sit up but felt so comfortable he just laid in his bed until he dozed off again. The next time he woke up it was once again Souichi's doing.  
"Morinaga wake up you need to eat something and medicine." Tetsuhiro sat up groaning but did as he was told. He took the medicine quickly and sipped on his tea calmly. It actually took Souichi pushing him back into the bed for him to realize Souichi had just spoon feed him soup. That realization put him in a happy mood as he drifted off to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Senpai" his voice was weak but Souichi could hear it as he passed by Tetsuhiro door. "Senpai" His cough thankfully had gotten better.  
"Morinaga what's wrong?" Tetsuhiro reaches out gripping for something. Souichi face gets red because he isn't stupid. He knows who Tetsuhiro is reaching out for.  
"Senpai Senpai please Senpai."  
"Fine fine move over idiot." Souichi made his way into the bed and allowed Tetsuhiro to hug him close. He spooned the younger man rubbing his head until his breath evens out. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tetsuhiro awoke the next morning to the doorbell being abused. He was ready to just sit up when he opened his eyes and saw Souichi fast asleep next to him. His hair was all spread out and the sun slowly raised giving him that angelic look all over again. He was snapped out of his thought by doorbell again. Tetsuhiro got up quietly hoping to sneak back to bed before Souichi woke up and much to his luck he did a halfway job at it.  
"Was that our suits?" That was the first thing Tetsuhiro heard when he successfully laid down.  
"Yes, Senpai." Dramatic tears appeared in Tetsuhiro eyes. Souichi had gotten up grabbed Tetsuhiro medicine and made him take it with a glare. Tetsuhiro was getting ready to beg Souichi for a few more minutes when Souichi laid back down and threw his arm over Tetsuhiro waist.  
"Good meaning, I can sleep later." He cuddles into Tetsuhiro chest without thinking and goes back to sleep. Leaving a very happy and excited Tetsuhiro awake for the next few hours.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The two had finally decided to get out of bed around noon and eat the left-over soup Souichi cooked. The day started out perfect in Tetsuhiro opinion and just got better and better. Even now Souichi is leaning against him as they watch a random anime on tv. Everything was so perfect it felt like a dream.  
"Senpai" He looked up and gave him a relax glare. "Your real right?" Souichi precedes to sit up and give Tetsuhiro the hardest pinch he can muster. "OW OW OW SENPAI I GET IT."  
"Good now don't ask stupid questions." He then lays his head on Tetsuhiro lap and tries to relax. "My back still hurts."  
"Does Senpai want me to rub it?" Souichi wasn't blind and saw the glint in Tetsuhiro eyes.  
"Promise not to do anything weird."  
"I promise not to do anything weird unless Senpai wants me too" He even gave him that smirk that screams loophole.  
"Curse you Morinaga. I really need a massage at the moment," He was smiling even harder now and even giggling a bit. "Ugh just go get the oil," Tetsuhiro laughed out loud hearing that and bent down. "Ah put me down Morinaga!"  
"But Senpai we can't get oil on the couch" He answered that so happily Souichi almost let him get away with it.  
"You idiot I can still walk!" He kicked and screamed for Tetsuhiro to put him down until he did. Tetsuhiro gently laid him on the bed. He held him down with one arm as he tried to grab the oil with the other.  
"Senpai stop wiggling. I'm just going to give you a back rub. Okay"  
"Liar" tears sat on the corner of his eyes as Morinaga gently rubbed his back.  
"Just relax Senpai I'll take care of you now." Souichi gulped but did give in. The worse that could happen is something he has grown a custom to.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The massage started out good with Souichi relaxing under him but Tetsuhiro soon regrets ever offering.  
"Morinaga harder it feels really good." Souichi was outright moaning every time Tetsuhiro added a bit of pressure to a spot and it was slowly driving Tetsuhiro insane.  
"Senpai how was your day." Souichi looked up at him with a dazed look. "Oh, um was it relaxing you know that" Tetsuhiro slowly worked a knot out of Souichi's back causing the man to moan again while he answered. He gasped as Tetsuhiro decided to press both pales on his shoulder blades.  
"Morinaga th-AH feels good. Can you go harder?" Tetsuhiro shivered at the pleasured sounds and started to focus more on the shoulders and neck.  
"Senpai your neck is so soft." Tetsuhiro gently bit down making Souichi wiggle. He moves his hand from Souichi's shoulder to tease and plays with his chest causing more gasps of pleasure.  
"You said nothing but a massage." Tetsuhiro turned him over giving him that soft smile he could never refuse.  
"But Senpai you called me out earlier. Remember I'm a liar." A hard kiss and bite on the neck were enough to make Souichi give in.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tetsuhiro gripped Souichi's hips as he gasped and moaned. Souichi was being so submissive it was almost like a dream but he knew this was reality.  
"Ah!...there ah Morin..ah Morinaga..pleas...please There!" He whimpered and moan hugging Tetsuhiro close. Tetsuhiro pressed harder and harder on that special button inside him.  
"Ah, Senpai you look so cute moaning for me."  
"Shut up." Souichi was red in the face. He couldn't control his voice at all. No matter what he did Tetsuhiro knew were to touch to get a reaction out of him. "AH!" He yelped not expecting Tetsuhiro to remove his fingers yet.  
"Senpai look at you. You've gotten so hard for me." He grins as Souich came to the realization that he was spread open for him to see.  
"Ah...Don't look, Morinaga!"  
"Senpai your so cute don't hide from me." Tetsuhiro suddenly moved burying himself into Souichi waiting body to the hilt.  
"Ngah ah Mor-Ah!" Souichi braced himself as Tetsuhiro started moving in gentle thrust.  
"Sorry Senpai I can barely control myself but I won't hurt you-" Souichi yanked him down into a deep kiss shocking him for a moment.  
"Don't...stop... Morinaga please don't...stop"Souichi gasped out so cutely Tetsuhiro was close to losing it when Souichi cupped his face, "And...don't hold back" He kissed him hard," I'm not made of...glass..Ah!.. fuck me!" That was it for Tetsuhiro to start moving his best.  
"Senpai you are perfect so perfect." Souichi was preoccupied in keeping his sanity as Tetsuhiro nail his prostate with every hit. He couldn't focus on anything but Morinaga and how good he was making him feel.  
"Ah ah don't hold back more give me more!" Souichi was on the verge he needs something anything to push him over the edge when Tetsuhiro grabs his member tight. "Ah ple...ase...no..ye..s" Souichi came hard with a scream he was positive the neighbors heard loud and clear. It was seconds later when he felt the Tesuhiro cum inside him.  
" I love you Senpai." Tetsuhiro got up to grab a towel only to hear.  
"I think I like you." He hit the ground instantly. "Tetsuhiro!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You are the only idiot I know that would ever pass out from a maybe confession. " Tetsuhiro glanced up with unfocused. eyes.  
"That really happened."  
"Yes, you idiot what did you think mph!" Tetsuhir grabs Souichi by the hair kissing him deeply. Souich started to fight but had no energy left. "Ah quit that Ah!"  
"Sempai thank you."  
"For what idiot letting you get sick again."  
"No for trying and making me so very happy." Souichi's heart skipped a beat as he stared down at the Tetsuhiro.  
"Shut up and get some rest Morinaga. I'll make us some lunch and run you a bath. We could really use one."  
"Does that mean I get to bath with Senpai." He was halfway sitting up when the softest pillow in the room slammed into his face.  
"No!"


End file.
